


Envie de bouger

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, David/Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envie de bouger

« J'ai besoin de bouger. »

David paraît surpris.

« Quoi ? Ça t'arrive jamais, d'avoir envie de prendre l'air ?  
\- Non, je gâche tout mon potentiel de Jumper à rester toujours au même endroit... bien sûr que ça m'arrive, mais maintenant ?  
\- Yup. »

Ils sont pourtant confortablement installés sur des chaises longues au bord d'une plage d'Hawaï, à l'ombre de parasols, cocktails en main, et David est presque sûr qu'il a entendu le jingle familier d'un vendeur de glaces.

« Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu penses aux Paladins, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?  
\- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Sur ce, Griffin disparaît.  



End file.
